


Broken Raven

by VirusError



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Established mairu/Kururi, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, No Incest, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusError/pseuds/VirusError
Summary: The Flea and the monster are still able to keep themselves hidden to the rest of Ikebukuro with the exceptions of their family and closes friends but what happens when Izaya's clients find out information they shouldn't know about a certain informant......(Horrible at descriptions sorry)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uwucumies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwucumies/gifts).



> Hello Wonderful humans I hope you will enjoy my work,this is my first time posting something on AO3 so I hope I did this right 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DURARARA
> 
> Also you can find this work on Wattpad also under the same title and my username the same also 
> 
> Here is the link ➡ https://my.w.tt/cWw5zFmScab
> 
> So without further ado here is the first chapter........Enjoy!!
> 
> *********Dedicated to JannyBaka***********

3rd person POV 

Both men were known across the city of Tokyo for their names.One being the strongest and called a monster for his super human strength,and the other being an Info Broker know for his ability to gather information.

Most importantly they were known for their chases around the city of Ikebukuro usually resulting in a mass amount of damage to the city from the damage they were trying to cause each other.

Known for hating each other since the minute their eyes met ;the Tall, unnatural blond, dressed in a bartender attire, and the shorter, ravenette, gowned in black had something to hide that most wouldn't even have the thought of believing.

Maybe it was the way they looked at each other when they had to pretend to continue their usual cat and mouse game for the public......

Or

The fact that when not at work you could find the Pair hidden in the apartment located in Shinjuku owned by the youngest of the two......

Whatever it was only a handful of people knew of this game that was being played by the couple ranging from three little siblings,two old high school friends,two significant others,and one assistant.

What happens in this strange city of Tokyo from a headless rider called a Dullahan to the two most unlikely to even have a normal conversation,to living with the other like a domestic couple......What will continue to surprise the new couple and their band of friends and family?


	2. Stopped Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay 1st chapter 
> 
> Wattpad link: https://my.w.tt/cWw5zFmScab
> 
> Because I know some people prefer Wattpad 
> 
> Warning - make out session (if you get uncomfortable with those types of things)

"Shizu~chaaann"The words role out of the informants mouth in a taunting tone while he dodges to the side,avoiding flying projectiles.

"Don't call me that you flea"!The blonde yelled throwing another near by sign before chasing after the smaller man.

The pair run through alleyways and jumps across roof tops before reaching a part of Ikebukuro that didn't have to many people with eyes on them.

Izaya takes a sharp turn and runs down a long alleyway that he knows leads to a dead end.

"Oh no"!"seems I've been caught ne,Shizu~Chan"? 

He said allowing his jacket to slightly slide down his shoulders and back himself into a wall.

Shizuo steps forward cageing Izaya between him and the wall,his hand goes to the wall beside izaya's head while his other hand finds the bottom of his face.

He uses his finger to raise Izaya's face to meet his,while slightly lowering his mouth to the info brokers ear.

"Guess I'll have my fun now that your trapped here"

Shizuo hears the informants breath hitch a little while some pink dusts his ears and cheeks.

He lays a gentle peck on the informat's ear before navigating his way down his neck to his collar bone leaving a trail of kisses.

His hand that was previously on the info brokers chin finds its way to the petite males back while said male wraps his arms around the broad shoulders of the taller male.

Izaya stretches out his neck to allow the brute more access only to be interrupted by a vibrating of a cell phone.

"Don't answer..." Izaya whispers into the kiss,tightening his arms around the taller only to feel him pull away from his neck and hand slip out from the small of his back.

"Can't,might be Tom-san" the blond says reaching in his pocket,leaving one more kiss to the jawline of the small male beneath him before putting the device to his ear.

"'Ello..?"

"Ahh yeah sorry bout that Tom-san,I lost him anyways I'll start heading back"

The blond said his goodbye before closing the device and shoving it back in his pocket.

"Lovely Shizu-Chan leave a guy half turned on in a alleyway"Izaya said in his normal sarcastic tone,crossing his arms and glaring up at the blond.

"I'm not the one who came to 'bukuro knowingly that me and Tom were gonna be extra busy today" Shizuo said giving a sly smile back down to the small informant.

"Whatever,guess I have to get my rocks off another way~~....maybe a certain assistant of mine will help"

"Izayaaa"the blonde said in a warning tone while watching the other start walking off in the direction of Shinjuku pulling his hood up,most likely covering the marks they just made.

"Yeah right,just be home early you brute and don't destroy the city anymore"He said farther away now almost yelling the last part for the blond to hear him...making sure the other heard what he said before sprinting and jumping over the wall to separate them two.

The raven dusted of his coat and proceeded to walk in the direction of his flat.

He reached down to his pocket with his personal phone in it after feeling it vibrate to see a message.

Shizu~chan❤❤

-Love you❤

'Ugh so embarrassing' Izaya thought to himself feeling his face grow warm before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Izaya-kun🖤

Love you too❤-


	3. A Sleeping Flea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter to move along the story 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 😊

Izaya POV 

"Namie-chan I'm back~~~" Izaya yelled while pushing open the door to his flat.He stepped in and slid his feet out of his shoes while throwing his signature coat on the back of the couch.

It was quite dark now,as he had lingered around Ikebukuro a while longer, completing a job for a client.Not to mention stoping by Shinra's to drop off something for Celty to deliver for him.

"Namie"? Izaya called again after not getting a response from his female assistant who is usually their most of the day.

He walked over to his desk and found a note from said assistant 

"Had to leave early today,I'll be in earlier than usual tomorrow to make up for it........Namie" Izaya read the note aloud then stuck in back on his desk.

He went back to the couch and flopped down on it having nothing interesting to do.Usually he would bug Namie or work on something for a client but he had just completed his last job.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it started to drift off to sleep on the couch.

************Shizuo Pov*************

Shizuo took one last puff from his cigarette before putting it out on the sole of his shoe,letting the butt drop to the floor .He then reached to his pocket and fumbled with his spare copy of keys that were to Izaya's flat.

Once the key inserted and unlocked the door, it swung open.Expecting to hear the clacking of keys and see the usual female assistant on her laptop.

Instead He was met with pin drop silence and from where he stood a empty apartment flat.

He walked in further noticing a fimilar black coat draped on the side of the couch as well as Izaya's shoes deposited at the front door.

He walked over to the coat about to call up the stairs for the ravenette then noticed that said male was curled up asleep on the couch

Shizuo inwardly smiled to himself before walking around and sitting on the floor in front of Izaya.He contemplated waking up the smaller male before deciding it was better to leave him be on the couch.

The Ex-bartender grabbed a throw blanket from their upstairs bedroom and laid it on the sleeping raven.

Shizuo left to the kitchen knowing the Flea probably hadn't eaten since his assistant wasn't there.He ended up finding ramen to eat and made that.Putting the left overs away for Izaya,he returned to the living room ,and grabbed the remote to the telly before sitting on the floor by a sleeping Izaya.

He switched it on and lowered the volume all the way to 0.The channel was on some trashy show most likely left on by the Orihara twins.

Shizuo soon lost interest in the show and finished up what he was eating before looking over at Izaya.The normal sly grin the was plastered on the informants face at all times was gone,and replaced with that of a peaceful look.

They were at peace for now,no people targeting them,no crazy color gangs doing stupid stuff,and no more near death experiences for Izaya.

Shizuo leaned on his elbow and continued to watch the Raven sleep before slowly drifting of himself.

*********Somewhere Else***********

"So,He was in Ikebukuro today"? A man with a tenor voice questioned.

"Yes,there's a recording of the fight between Him and Shizuo Heiwajima"Answered a small voice.

Holding up the device the recording played of the Monster and the informant until it ended with them retreating their fight into a alley way.

"Hm,hes far to predictable",the man let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe it won't be that hard to succeed in this plan after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who this mysterious guy is?????? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~VirusError🌸


	4. Namie The Cock Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be my favorite chapter so far XD

With the shifting of the door knob and the small creak the large door opened upon his entrance,letting in a cool draft from the outside weather.

The slam of the door choked off the remaining air and moon light rushing into the tall steady building as black dress shoes slid off of socked feet.

Faint moon light allowed to shine through opaque frames,peeping in from behind curtains,cascading down till hitting a surface mapping out where to step.

Loud steps one after the other came down,heavily on the linoleum floor as the pounding of the rain accompanied.

Up the flight of stairs,bile threatened to climb up the throat of a young teen.As with each step that echoed through the house he shrouded deeper,tighter, smaller under thin wool blankets.

One by one each step was taken up the stair case,the sole of his foot leaving the step,from heel until the final single toe waited in the air for just oh so long until another booming step followed.

Growing louder and louder, causing anxiety and terror to build with each anticipation of what step will be the last.The steady beat of steps continued on almost like a metronome keeping a particular tempo.

Like a ticking second hand on a clock keeping time,there was no end to time.With great demise a sudden stop to what seemed would never end was that of the steps.

Only so much more the teen knew of till the figure would land outside his door.Till one step turned into two,and two turned into three.

1

The first step upon the top of the stair case sent a wave of nausea over the black haired teen,knowing what was coming.

2

The final steps seem to linger on and on like the deep depths of the ocean.

3

With no doubt the step landed beyond the door,a shadow casted into the room from under the door seal.

With final anticipation,finger by finger a hand curled around the cold, chrome,door knob and 

with such ease

with a click,

Turned 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izaya POV

Izaya's eyes opened apart and hurriedly looked around the place he is at before realizing it was his flat.  
He slowly sat up while bringing his hand over his face,letting it continue through his disheveled hair.

His eyes darted to his side tensing,seeing something move.Only to relax at seeing the Blonde,past bartender.He reached for his phone which was on the other end of the couch and hit the button,illuminating the screen.

5:28

A sigh escaped his mouth knowing he'll never get back to sleep,so work was his best option........and coffee.

Izaya removed the blanket( which he didn't remember getting) and stepped over Shizuo before sneaking off to his desk.

Surely he had more Emails come in by now,with his humans wanting him to do any scrounging or dirty work.

Izaya plopped down on his swivel chair before typing away trying to find what digging he needs to do.

~~~~~~~~~ 45 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~

Izaya leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out.Yesterday he had almost no jobs now today it seemed all of Tokyo was dying for information.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Izaya scurried to pick up his phone forgetting that the blond was still asleep just a couple of feet away.He glanced at the caller ID before answering it knowing very well who it was.

"Ah, Shiki-san what do I owe this plesure?" Izaya could almost hear Shiki's glare at his sarcasm.

"It seems,the Amphisbaena have located onto Awakusu territory, The word has been their working with others that have not been named.Their might be some new experimental drug that is being produced, the names "kumoi" and "Lizard" have been given out.I want you to gather all the information you can and report back" 

A grin formed on Izaya's face at the meantion of Amphisbaena.

"Name your price Shiki-san"Izaya said while glancing over at the Ex- bartender who was beginning to stir.

"1 million yen,that is if you complete the job in full Orihara-Kun".

"Ha,Of course Shiki-san Why would I ever not do such a thing"?Izaya tauntingly said while thinking back to one of the last jobs he picked up from Shiki-san.

"The files have been left at Shinra's for you to collect,I'd advise you to make this your main priority over your other jobs"

Izaya began to type on his computer,"Oh of course Shiki-san tip top of the list"

The line disconnected,leaving the informant to start the job handed to him by Shiki-san. 

Izaya laid his phone down in front of the keyboard and spun around in his chair,to meet the appearance of the blond bartender.

"Morning Shizu-chan" Izaya said with his usual smirk knowing exactly what Shizuo was gonna say next.

"So how early were you up today 4,5"?

Aaaand there it was

"5:28 to be exact Shizu-chan,28 more minutes than when I normally wake up"Izaya said in a tone of the all-knowing informant he is.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and waved him off,going back to sit back down on the couch Izaya was previously asleep on.

Izaya spun back around and started dialing the beggining digits to a number before stoping and glancing over at shizuo.

Did they ever finished what was started in that alley way?

Nope!

Izaya put his phone back down before jumping out of his chair and walking over to the couch the blonde was sat on.

Izaya went and simply sat on Shizuo's legs so that both his legs were on either side of him.Shizuo looked at him with a look that said it's way to early for this and what the hell are you doing?

"Yes?" Shizuo said while raising his eyebrows at the smaller man currently on his lap.

Izaya hooked his index finger around Shizuo's bowtie and lightly pulled undoing the knott."We never finished what we started."

Shizuo let out a light chuckle"When did Mr.No Physical Contact become so romantic"? He said while resting his hands on both of Izaya's legs.

"When a certain somebody cornered me in a alleyway and kinda made out with me."Izaya raised his arms and locked his hands together behind Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo made the same jester of moving his hands up to Izaya's hips."I wouldn't say kinda but-."

"Will you just Kiss me already"Izaya blurted out.

"Please?" He said in a more meek voice than before.

Shizuo smiled and pulled Izaya closer to him.He leaned forward so his mouth was by Izaya's ear.

"Where were we?" Shizuo whispered in the informants ear like he had yesterday.

Shizuo pulled the informant into a soft,passionate kiss which Izaya returned.

Izaya pulled back a bit from the kiss a little just enough for him to talk "I believe we were a bit lower."

Shizuo snickered,"Someones eager."

Izaya lightly smacked the side of Shizuo's arm as said man begun to trail down his neck.

Both of them zoned out to the world didn't hear the slight shifting of the lock in the door.

Izaya let his hands trail up to the top buttons of the blondes vest,and started undoing the buttons.

Shizuo's hands slid up underneath Izaya's long sleeve shirt before attacking at his jawline.

"Well I have awful timing,would you two mind getting a room?" 

Izaya balled his fist at the sound of his assistance voice.

"Namie You cock block!"

"Ugh!" Izaya yelled out as he leaned back still sitting on Shizuo,who tightened his grip on Izaya's hips so he wouldn't fall back.

"The one time you come exactly at the time you said you would and it's now!"Izaya flailed his arms at the situation.

Shizuo who had been trying to stifle a laugh at Izaya's outburst was absolutely failing 

"Awww Am I leaving you being teased and flustered by Shizuo" Namie taunted walking over to one of the desk chairs,dressed in her normal green turtle neck and lab coat in hand.

Izaya glared at his assistant until he felt Shizuo shift under him."All right enough you two."

Shizuo slid Izaya off of his lap and onto the couch before standing up and stretching."Come on we should go get changed,I have to go meet up with Tom-san,"Shizuo held out his hand towards Izaya to pull him up.

"Whatever,I have to go to Shinra's anyways." Izaya said arms still crossed,like he was a teenaged girl who just got told she couldn't go out with her boyfriend.

Izaya excepted the extended hand towards him and after, took the treck up the stairs to his bedroom.

Izaya came down the stairs with the same long sleeved,black,v neck on just a warmer one and his longer coat in hand.While Shizuo walked down with the same outfit on just presumably clean.

Izaya watched as Shizuo glided towards the door,slid on his shoes and turned around half way out the door that Izaya was holding open for him.

"Are we gonna try "it" at Shinra's place next, you know 3rd times the charm."Shizuo said leaning forward with his arm on the door way while the other was stuck in his pocket.

Izaya rolled his eyes and let the door fall closed in Shizuo's face.

"As if "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~VirusError🌸


	5. A Trip To The Black Market Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay Chapter Número Cinco 
> 
> Speaking of number 5 
> 
> I've also have a Umbrella Academy Work that I'm working on so if your guys are interested and fans of the Comics or Netflix adaptation (Its gonna be a mix of both so their will be spoilers for both)please let me know so I can post it,which I'm thinking of while I work on pre-writing chapters for this Work.
> 
> ENJOY

Izaya POV

Izaya left shortly after Shizuo,even though their both heading to Ikebukuro they leave at separate times so no one ever sees them together.

Izaya started walking down towards the road that initiates the intersection of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro towards Shinra's place.

Izaya pulled his personal phone out of his pocket and went through his contacts till he hit the 's'.He clicked on Shinra's name and sent him a text telling him he be their by his place shortly.

He swiped uptowards the 'd's and clicked on Kadota's name which of course was under "Dotachin" 

"What do you want " Kadota answered his phone already knowing Izaya's shinanegans.

"What,I can't call my old highschool friend".Izaya said trying to sound offended at Kadota's remark.

"You never call anyone without wanting to bother them or use them for something"

"Oh don't forget blackmail"

There was a sigh from the other man on the other line on the phone.

"Izaya......" 

"Iza-nii"?He heard two voices say on the other end of the line.

"Wait...is that my sisters"! Izaya yelled over the phone not waiting for a response."You two are supposed to be in school right now"

Izaya started getting weird looks from people,of him stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and yelling into a phone.

Kadota answered for the twins."Yeah yeah we know,were taking them their now,We picked them up said they had some business to do or something".

Izaya shook it off "whatever" 

"Anyways,I need you and your Van Gang to do me a favor"

"Favor"?

"Yes,favor Dotachin" Izaya remarked."there is something going on with the Awakusu and I need someone to night stalk the location"

"Isn't that usually your job"? Kadota questioned again.

"I'm an informant,not someone who does leg work and there will be a incentive for you guys as well"

He heard a scoff over the line"leg work my ass,says the one who chases Shizuo and is always getting involed in fights around the city"

Izaya started to approach Shinra's place." I'll buy a certain somebody all the Manga they want" Izaya raised his voice a little knowing the others would hear him, mostly Erika.

He heard a shriek and yanked the phone away from his ear before cautiously moving it back.

"Dotachin COME ON it's only a little night stalking".The Otaku begged to their so called leader.

Another sigh escaped the mouth of the other person over the line"you'll pay for this Izaya-kun,send me the location" 

The line disconnected right as Izaya strolled up to the door of shinra's place.

Knock!

Knock!

"....." 

no answer 

Izaya rapped on the door again,this time a bit harder.

"......."

Still no answer 

Izaya looked in the place where he knew shinra kept a extra key because he had used it before, only to find a note instead.

'Go away Izaya'  
-Shinra & Celty 

Izaya crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor before reaching in his pocket for a lock pick.

He messed with the lock for a couple of seconds before he heard a click signaling he had successfully unlocked the door.

He shoved the lock pick back in his pocket before pushing open the door and waltzing into the doctor's house.

"Shinra-kun~~~"! 

Izaya heard a groan come from the couch followed by a thump.

Izaya walked over till he was infront of the couch to see Shinra sprawled like a starfish on top of Celty.

".........Am I...Interrupting something"?

Shinra sprung up from the couch at Izaya's words

"YOUR RUINING MY ROMANTIC MOMENT WITH MY BELOVED CELTY"  
He started to fake pretend cry " WHO KNOWNS WHEN ILL NEXT BE ABLE TOUCH AND HUG MY DARLING CELTY"

Celty held up her PDA in front of Izaya's face.

'What do you want izaya?'

Izaya shoves both hands in his pockets and put on his signature grin.

"I'm just here for a folder with my name on it" 

Izaya lightly pushed Shinra with his shoe,after he had fallen to the floor "crying"

"Hey, glasses where's the folder" 

Shinra jumped off the floor like nothing had just happened  
"Oh right, Shiki came by with that folder for you"He then ran off into another part of the house.

Izaya closed his eyes for a second and ran his hand over his face. 'Why am I friends with this person'?

Shinra returned with the folder and handed it Izaya.

"Here you go,And Izaya-kun who did you piss off now"? Shinra questioned the informant

"What"? "I think all of humanity hates my guts,shinra" Izaya said thinking back to his conversation with Namie some time ago. 

"Everyone knows that izaya I mean-"

"Hey!,just because it's true doesn't mean I wanna hear it from you too" 

Izaya heard Shinra sigh before continuing talking " nevermind Izaya just be careful".

Izaya looked down at the manilla folder then back to his friends eyes,which had almost a pleading look to them.

Izaya scoffed and threw on his normal grin"Like I'm ever careful Shinra-kun"  
Izaya skipped over to the front door with the Doctor following.

"Also you should get a better lock this one's quite easy to pick lock" with that the door slammed shut in Izaya's face.

He spun on his heels till he was faced away from the closed door looking towards the rest of Ikebukuro.

Izaya shivered and pulled his coat closed to protect himself from the icy breeze of the oncoming cold front.

'Stupid winter in Tokyo'

He slid his hand around his phone as he pulled it out of the pocket,while the other grasped the much needed envelope.

Izaya thought back to what Shinra had said and the concern in his friends face 

'Who would be after me right now of all times.....yes angry clients,Ex's of clients who don't want to believe their "Love of their life" is cheating on them,maybe that one guy who was arrested after Izaya gave pictures of him touching his daughter to his wife'.

Izaya shrugged it off as he dialed up an old familiar number he only contacted on occasions.

The line rang twice before someone answered the other line.

"Hello?" 

"So,Lizard was it? Or was it Kumoi? Hm,I never could quite remember"Izaya teased the other person on the line.

"What do you want from me Izaya"

"Well you are in debt to me right?"

"Nakura-kun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeeeee
> 
> ~~~~~~~VirusError🌸
> 
> (And remember to tell me if your interested in the UA work,thanks again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave kudos if you so desire.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~VirusError 🌸


End file.
